The Black Rose
by AJ3kyll
Summary: !Complete!The team has gotten a case in Atlantic City, NJ. The vic is the father of one of there own, Jareau. As the vics keep on piling up JJ's past comes to light and not all is as it seems. Will the team survive, or is the past stronger then now? inbetween the lines incest
1. Ch1

We head towards a small Island off the coast ofAtlantic City,New Jersey. In the center was a mansion. To the east was a light house and to the south a harbor. This was the family home of the Jareau's, a family who's roots go back to the Revolution inNew Jersey. Now, we head inside where we find James Jareau. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, no he can come for all I care" said James on the phone, eyeing a colt revolver on his table. Next to that was a file labeled as **"Classified"** "That freak of nature can come after me for all I care, just promise me one thing" he stopped nodding his head. "Protect her…" he managed to get out before the line went dead, a window blowing hard letting in the breeze.

He got up off the couch and cocked his colt, his eyes trained on the front door. Before anything could happen though, he was struck from behind by a fist. He got knocked down and was crawling away, trying to reach the colt that fell out of his hands. When he got the gun, he turned ready to aim and shoot but stopped short. "Son?" he asked. The island was then only home of howls and growls.

* * *

"…_And in other news, James Jareau was found murdered at his family mansion just 3hours ago" Said the news anchor Jason King. "The maid was setting up for the day when she came across the horrific scene." The news camera goes to the co-anchor, brown haired Kelly King._

"_That's right Jas, James was former head of Interpol and the successful owner of a gentlemen's club and three casinos." She stopped to catch her breath. "He was the third victim found murdered of any connections to the government, is this a…." The TV went dead as Reid turned it off._

He turned towards Morgan, "Jareau, as in related to our Jareau?" Derek shrugged his shoulders, "It's possible, we don't really know a whole lot on JJ's back story." Just then, Emily and Garcia came in, talking happily to one another. Emily went to make a cup of coffee as Garcia sat down besides Morgan. "So, what's going on my sweeties?" she asked.

"It seems that JJ's father was murdered yesterday" said Reid.

Garcia's eyes went wide and her mouth parted a bit, "Does she know?" she asked her friends. Emily finally came back after finishing putting sugar in her coffee. "Does who know what?" she asked, only hearing the final comment. "I have no idea baby girl" said Morgan, answering Garcia. "And, does JJ know that her father was murdered yesterday" he answered Emily. Emily's eyes went wide at the mention of father. "JJ's father" she barely whispered, and the people around the table nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We head towards Hotch's office. There, we find David Rossi in a black suit with a red shirt. Across from him was BAU lead agent Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch to his friends and family. "Are you sure about this?" asked Rossi. Hotch looked at his long time friend and still mentor with an eyebrow raised, "Am I sure about what Dave?" he asked. Rossi pointed to the phone, "About answering this call, if we go we may learn things that are best kept buried" he told him. The phone rang, and as Hotch grabbed it, "Im sure" he told Dave.

* * *

_"JJ's POV-Flashback_

_"You can't leave me" I yelled at the boy in front of me. He had sea green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing a black and red flannel jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. He wore faded jeans that went to faint green work boots. Over his right eye was a nasty scar that stopped parallel to his nose and went through his eye. He just smiled a charming smile at me as he raised his eyebrow that look going towards my wardrobe. I had nothing on save boxers and an old t-shirt of his, my feet touching the wet ground as it rained yesterday. _

_"You know why I have to leave Jen" he stated to me, moving to put both of his hands on my cheeks. "I can't lose you" he whispered, "It's only a matter of time before they place there anger on you as well, I can't let that happen". I put my hand around the back of his head, bringing his forehead to rest on mine. "I don't care about them I only care for you" I whispered to him. He smiled at me a bit as he took my hand off his head, holding it in one of his. The other took out something from his pockets. It had a silver chain with the end of it coming to a black cross with a white rose in the center of it. I instantly knew what that was as I looked at him. "Someone gave this to me, telling me to give it to the woman I love" he whispered as he put it around my neck, "That person is you Jen"._

_"But..." I began, but he stopped me with a hard kiss. It lasted for a few minutes, then he let go. "Even though were both as sinful in this relationship, I would never forgive myself if you get hurt or worse" He told me, truth shining in his eyes as he back away. He got into his classic muscle car that he restored and drove off._

_I looked down at the cross and whispered, "We'll see each other soon" and went inside the house._

_End Flashback"_

I awoke with a start at that dream, the same one that went over and over inside my brain whenever it got close to Valentines Day, his birthday. I got up and went to get a shower, stopping at the mirror to see my hair was a mess. 20mintues after a warm shower, and another 10mintues of brushing here and there, I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a green towel. As I was getting ready to change, the phone started to ring. I picked it up, "Hello, JJ speaking".

"JJ, it's Hotch" spoke my boss. "We got a case inAtlantic City,New Jersey". At that, my heart dropped. "Is it...?" I asked, not daring to finish it. "Im sorry JJ, your father was murdered last night". I sat down on my bed, to shocked that my father was dead. "I know you need some time, but since you're the local" started Hotch. I nodded, "Yeah, I'll come and I'll get this bastard" I told Hotch. "Ok, see you at the jet" and the line went dead.

After 5mintues of changing, I was ready to leave. I grabbed a picture off the bookshelf. It was of when I was just 13, my hair just to my shoulders. I was sitting between the legs of _him. _He was wearing a flannel shirt, t-shirt and shorts. I was wearing a tank top and cut off jean shorts. Behind us was an old abandoned playground we used to go to. "I hope this has nothing to do with you" I whispered to the picture, leaving the apartment.


	2. Ch2

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

As Johnny Cash's "Hurt" played on my radio, I weaved through the traffic as trying as fast as possible to get to the jet without using my sirens. Which I thought and believed should only be used for emergencies. The further I went, the more the music enveloped me. I shook my head as I felt the threat of tears about to fall to the floor of the car. Trying very hard not to let that happen I quickly glanced at the time and saw I only had 5 minutes before the jet was to take off and it was easily a 15 minute drive with this traffic.  
"Oh well," I whispered and turned on the sirens speeding up as the cars passed to the right. As I neared the gates I had to remember to slow down so they saw who I was, and they did. I waved at the officer and he waved back while eating a donut. The gates closed behind me. When I neared the jet I saw Reid turn around as he was boarding and smiled as he saw the SUV and waved as I parked. I got my bag and literally ran the rest of the way up the steps.

"Hey JJ," said Reid as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde like hair.  
"Hey Spence," I told him as he closed the door behind us.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't we?" asked Morgan as he was making a cup of coffee. I just shrugged at him as I sat down on the couch picking up a folder. I opened it to see that the house was tarnished from bottom to top.

"Okay, let's go over what we know," started Hotch as he pressed the speaker on the phone for Garcia.  
"The first victim was Mickey Stone, a general in the Russian military". I open the folder to see a man late in his 40's with stubs sticking out of the head. His eyes were closed and there was a boot print on his naked chest. His neck seemed to be strangled from the wires that were beside him. Another picture showed the back with a deep cut at the lower back and next to him was a black rose dipped in crimson blood. "He was found in Baltimore at his mother's house."

I put the folder down and picked up the second one. "The second vic was Maria Watson who was 35. She is the Senator of Texas and former vice head of Interpol. She was found in her London home a week ago." The photo was of Maria spread eagle on her bed, with no clothes on. Her eyes were closed and her neck perfect save a rash; suggesting a scarf as the strangulation weapon. The black rose was between her breasts, dipped in her blood.  
"I've asked a friend in Scotland Yard to send over anything they can on her." Said Hotch.

I picked up the final folder, and it was the one that I was dreading. I opened it and saw my father like the other male, stripped in all but underwear. A nasty deep thrust on the lower back. But, unlike the other two his neck was perfect. "James Jareau, former head of Interpol and head of three casinos in Atlantic City," spoke Hotch. All eyes glued to me while I looked at the picture of my father; how I loathed him.

*Flashback*

I smiled at him as he smiled back, taking my hand in his across the seat. He kissed the back of my hand and I started to blush deeply as I reached across and kissed him on the lips. My forehead was on his head, "I love you," I told him and he winked back as I got out of the car heading towards the store to pick up a few things that we needed.  
When I entered the store and said 'Hi' to Zack, the cashier. I got some whip cream, grapes, few bottles of beer and mountain dew. I paid and winked at Zack. He was always a tease. As I walked out it all happened in slow motion. My boyfriend was driving his car so I wouldn't have to walk too far. Then a hummer coming from the right that wasn't stopping, the next thing I know the car was twisted into a pretzel as I looked up to see the hummer drive away, taking noticing the first 3 digits.  
Zack came out but I yelled at him to get back inside and call 911. Zack went and did so as I stood there hopelessly staring at my love. All the while the three digits played over and over again inside my head; "Echo Charlie 9 or EC9." I couldn't believe that he'd do this. I thought he was better than the others but apparently what they say about blood being thicker isn't true.

*End Flashback*

"JJ," I heard someone call but I didn't look up.  
"JJ," I heard again but my mind was someplace else.  
"JJ!" yelled Derek from my side. I shook my head as I came back to earth.  
"Yeah?" I asked him

"Now that I have everyone's attention," said Hotch "Dave and JJ, go to the Island mansion. I've asked the police to keep the crime scene intact." Dave nodded at him while I said no problem. "Emily, go to the autopsy and take a look at the other two vics. Reid and I will go police headquarters." He paused looking at me strangely. "Garcia," said Hotch.  
"Yes sir?" she asked over the speaker.  
"I want you to go back 5 years to see if there are any similar cases."  
"I shall let you know when I find something" she said.

I looked out the window as I saw the island going by knowing that my past would soon be told. The plane landed with ease as everybody got off. I was the last one to get off the plane. As I descended the stairs I noticed that our carpool wasn't alone. There were three people waiting, two men and a woman.  
The woman had shoulder length light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and boots. Both men were wearing the same thing, a plaid shirt, one was red the other blue. They each had on work boots and cargo pants. The one with the red shirt had brown eyes and short black hair. The other had hazel eyes and had a buzz cut.

As I walked over I noticed that I recognized the girl. "Brittany?" I barely whispered as I stopped in front of her.

* * *

**So, wt ya think?**

**R/R**

**Again, thanks to dino-dog83 for being my beta**

**AJ**


	3. Ch3

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

We head for the busy streets of a city known as Atlantic City. Cars are going this way and that. Drunks are stumbling out of bars and broken hearts that have lost all their savings are being thrown out of the casinos. An Atlantic Express Bus is stopped in front of one such casino. As tourists get off a strange figure, the body obviously male, gets on.

He was clad in mostly black, his long brown hair in a ponytail with a black flat cap atop his head. He also wore black shades which hid his eyes from view. But what they didn't hide was the top and bottom part of a scar on the right eye. He wore a gray turtleneck with an ankle length black trench coat. Deep green army cargos donned his legs and dark blue punk boots his feet. In his right hand was a black walking cane with an ivory skull and two revolvers behind the skull etched into it and the top was a simple jade green crystal held by three silver pincers.

Any high classified military personnel would've recognized that insigne instantly. It was of the top military Black Ops Unit. But what it was called and which country it belonged to; well I'm not at liberty to say. All I can say was that they where the very best.

The man walked carefully the cane helping to support his weight where his right leg failed. He nodded to the bus driver as went to take his seat all the way in the back. As he sat down and put his head against the window memories from the past went through his head as he allowed Morpheus to carry him into sleep.

_*Dream/FB_

_Standing in front of the recruitment office at Fort Dix in New Jersey is a 19 year old version of the stranger from the bus. Hummers and RV's are going back and forth on the roads. Soldiers with guns walked with a purpose, ready to kill any and all threats in an instant._

_The kid ran his head through his brown hair looking at his feet as he put on his shades. He walked into the office keeping an eye out as he went. An older man in his mid to late 40's with gray hair and brown eyes dressed in a uniform stood in front of the young man._

_"Interested in joining the military kid?" The older gentleman asked. The kid just nodded a yes in response. He ushered the kid to his desk as he sat down in front of him. "So, what you interested in?" he asked. The kid just shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm General Jason Lee Grant." The General introduced himself._

_The kid nodded as he was about to speak. "I'm..." but he stopped short as he looked at his right ring finger where he found a ring that was black with a little engraved poem in jade green. It read,_  
_'The rose sways in the wind, waiting for the crow to swoop in.'_

_Right then and there he made a promise to himself. He looked at the elder man, "Name's Leonardo Anthony Doyle, pleasure to meet you." He told him with an Irish accent. The General nodded at him._

_"Good to meet you. So what you interested in?" He asked the younger man._

_Leonardo, or Nardo for short, just shrugged. "Maybe Demolitions Expert or Sniper if that is possible?" He half said half asked._

_The General smirked at the kid. "Yes, but it'll be intense training if you want to be in both fields." He told him with a voice of authority._

_Nardo just told him to bring it on and the General lit a smoke and said, "Kid, we'll get along just fine." He said._

_*End Dream/FB_

Nardo Doyle got off the bus in front of the Police HQ. He went in and came back out in 2 minutes. He walked to a pay phone, and that's when everything started to feel like slow motion. He dialled a number and listened.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" asked the voice on the other end. Nardo dropped the phone as he turned slowly to leave as a massive explosion happened behind him. He just smirked to himself as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it then hopped into a '69 black Camaro.

"Perfect." He whispered as he gunned the gas disappearing in the distance.

CMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**Airport: 10 mintues before explosion.**

I walked in front of the brown haired girl, "Britney?" I asked.

The girl just looked at me with curious eyes before they lit up as a light bulb went off in her head. "Jen?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled at her and she walked up and hugged me placing a kissing the base of my neck. I did the same thing to her as unwanted memories filled my mind after catching whiff of her scent.

_*Flashback_

_A younger JJ, one who looked to be 17, was crying her on the shoulder of her BFF. They were standing in a Hospital hallway on one side of a glass window. On the other side was the man from JJ's picture. His hair was longer, to his shoulders, and he had a bandage wrapped around his right eye. All sorts of tubes and wires went this way and that; to and fro from the body to various machines._

_"Miss. Jareau?" Asked a doctor. She had short blonde hair and hazel blue eyes. JJ nodded yes. "Hello, I'm Doctor Jenson." Greeted the woman. "May I ask how this happened?"_

_JJ nodded her head and started off with a shaky breath, "W-w-we were going to his apartment and w-w-we stopped off at the store to get a few things." Brittany put a hand on her shoulder for support and nodded for her to continue. "A-as I was walking out the door everything seemed to go in slow motion. A SUV just smashed into the car he was inside." She nodded to the young Irishman and Doctor Jenson nodded._

_"Well, I have good news and bad news." The Doctor told to the girls. "The bad news is that he will have a permanent scar over his right eye. And his lungs are filled with sulphur which will limit his breathing ability." She stopped to look down at her clipboard. "The good news is that he will live." And with that she left._

_JJ pressed her head against the glass window. "I can't lose him Britt, I just can't."_

_Brittany put her head on JJ's shoulder, "You won't Jen, I promise."_

_*End Flashback_

"I guess you know each other?" said Rossi.

JJ nodded while Brittany spoke, "Yes, we were like sisters before she left for collage."

"Well I'm Sheriff Justin Colon and this is Sergeant Jay Lee." Spoke the man with the buzz cut, and the black haired man beside him nodded.

Before Aaron could introduce the team they were interrupted by an explosion in the distance. Immediately they all got into their cars with the sirens blaring and headed towards the blast


	4. Ch4

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

"Chief Colon?" the dispatch operator voice crackled through the walkie as the team headed towards the blast site.

"Colon here," Justin answered as Aaron gunned the gas in an attempt to get them there quicker.

"Sir, a package was left for you at the station ten minutes ago."

Reid leaned forward from the back seat, "That was just before the blast." He stated mater of factly.

Responding quickly Justin spoke clearly into the walkie; "Don't touch the package. I'll be there in 30."

The girl on the other end answered with a simple 'Yes sir,' before the line went dead.

Arriving at the scene Justin and the team exited vehicles and started towards the commotion in front of them. "Do you think that it's any coincidence that somebody left me a package just before the explosion happened?" Asked Justin as he showed his credentials and ducked under the yellow tape.

"I don't believe in coincidences since they can usually be explained away by…" Reid started.

Noticing Justin's raised eyebrow Morgan thought he should cut in. "The kid means yes." He said slapping Reid's shoulder as he walked past him.

Arriving at the site the only thing that could describe it was pure chaos. Officers formed a perimeter around the bus as camera's and cell phones flashed from people trying to capture images of the destruction.

"Well this changes things," said Aaron as he turned around to face his team. "Morgan, Prentiss stay here see what you can gather from the bomb."

Nodding Morgan replied, "No problem Hotch." Then he left, Emily on his tail, to talk with the Bomb Squad.

"Reid, Chief Colon and I will go back to the station to examine the package. JJ and Dave go to the Island, see what you can find out." Nods were given around as JJ and Dave walked past Hotch. However a hand stopped Dave from going any farther. He turned and he turned his head with an eyebrow raised in question. "Watch her reaction to everything," Aaron told him as Dave frowned for a moment deep in thought before simply nodding his understanding and walking off to catch up with JJ at the waiting SUV.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As Morgan approached the blast sight he showed his badge and introduced himself and Emily. "FBI Agents Morgan and Prentiss," He spoke shaking the hand of a woman in the standard bomb squad gear.

The woman with the short dirty blonde hair shook his hand and introduced herself. "Amy Garcia, nice to meet ya".

"So, what can you tell me about the bomb?" Morgan asked as Prentiss took at look at things herself.

"Well from the fragments we found and judging by how many there are I'd say at dynamite or a pipe bomb with gunpowder and some other chemical mixed in." Amy said.

Morgan looked around at the burning tires and shattered window, surveying the damage. "Is there anything unique about the bomb?" Morgan asked Amy.

"What do you mean Agent Morgan?" She asked.

"Usually a bomb maker makes his or her bomb unique to him. Like the type of tape or the trigger device." He explained.

She shook her head, "Sorry but we haven't found anything like that. But we still have to reconstruct the bomb back at the lab so I'll let you know if we find anything then."

Derek looked at her strangely for a moment before he continued. "Why do you think this is dynamite or a pipe bomb?"

"Be careful!" Amy yelled at another bomb squad technician before she returned her attention back to Morgan. "I know because I've seen a few explosions like this overseas.

Before Morgan could ask her any more questions Emily called for his attention. Stepping on broken glass and other debris along the way Morgan moved to Emily's side, "What'd you find?"  
Hunched over something Emily asked, "Wasn't JJ's father and the other two victims found with a black rose?" Morgan nodded, "Yeah why?" He asked, leaning in for a closer look. As he caught sight of the object that lay there his eyes went wide. Quickly he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial #2.  
"Yeah Hotch, we got a problem," Morgan said into his phone. "Looks like our Unsub is more than just a killer." He explained as he watched Emily lift up a black rose in her glove hand.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Who was that?" Asked Reid as he got out of the squad car.

Aaron looked at Reid as he placed his phone back in his pocket, "That was Derek, it seems our Unsub is also a bomb maker." Reid and Colon's eyes grew wide.

Holding open the door to the station Colon said; "Shall we catch this bastard then?" The Agents nodded in agreement.

Going straight to the front desk where they knew the package would be waiting for them, they were not disappointed when they saw it. It was addressed to "Chief Colon" and an envelope lay on top. Hotch took the letter while Colon began opening the package carefully.

**_Dear Colon and the FBI,_**

**_No doubt you have realized by now that my true potential knows no bounds. By now you are asking yourself why I held back with the other three? It's simple really, the thought on politicians running like they are cowboys and not destroying any lives. There will be more bodies of that I can assure you. Who they are and what they do is why I target them. I call myself "The Black Rose" it is the flower of tragedy and blood. I'll also have you know that I've contacted the media and told them who I am and to name me in the papers. _**  
**_Now, down to the nitty gritty, shall we? Inside the package there are photos and a file on a classified project. Catch me if you can!_**

**_Slán_**

Hotch finished reading the letter as Colon opened the package. Just like the letter said it contained a file and photos of the all the big shots in the military world. "Operation Rush" spoke Colon as he read the front of the file in his hands. Just reading the name on the file gave Colon flash backs of bomber planes flying overhead and gunshots being fired everywhere. As he saw these terrifying images in his head Colon sat down.

Noticing Colon's reaction to the file Aaron moved towards him, "Justin, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Colon replied taking a glass of water from Reid. "I was there for Operation Rush. A 2nd Sergeant. I was a machine gunner." Colon stood and started to walk back and forth. "It was a joint operation with a few other nations to gather Intel on some rogue nations that were threatening to attack us."

"Such as North Korea, Peru and Columbia." Reid interjected.

Colon nodded and then continued. "Yeah, it was the best of the best from all of the nations put together and sent in, but the bombings over Peru 4years ago was when I was there."

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, "So our Unsub could've been a soldier?" He asked to no one in particular.

Hotch nodded while he flipped through the photos. "Seems that way Reid."

CMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At Jareau Island, located just off the coast of Jersey, Rossi and JJ arrive in a chopper. As the chopper took off leaving the two Agents to investigate the island JJ walked the familiar red brick walkway towards the double ivory doors.

The mansion was huge and was built out of moon white granite. It stretched towards the stars with gothic like towers on all four sides. Upon entering there was no other word to describe the way you felt but 'awe struck'. A glass chandelier hung between two sets of staircases that spiralled up to the second floor. The walls were covered in paintings dating back to the time of Da Vinci. The beauty of the place was only disturbed by the musky stench of blood and decay.

The two agents walked towards the living room, JJ stopped at the doorway as Dave continued on to get a closer look at things. Squatting beside the old colt on the floor he took out a glove before picking it up and rotating the chamber. "He never got a shot off." Spoke Rossi examining the head of the victim.

After a few minutes JJ walked into the room her nose was bombarded with the stench of her own father's death. She looked at the body trying to take in every detail from the head wound to the black rose lying on his chest. Shakily she reached out her hand to pick up the rose.

**_"The Black Rose represents death, always struggling with the lost breath as the tragedy unfolds, our love shall only grow."_ **JJ spoke the poem from memory as Rossi looked on in surprise.

"Who said that?" He asked.

JJ smiled sadly as she lay the rose back down. "A forgotten breath," she said and then turned and walked out away.


	5. Ch5

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

"Garcia you there?" Asked a gruff voice over the speaker phone.

"Yeah boss man, what ya need?" Asked Penelope Garcia, putting her hair into a loose bun.

"I need you to pull up everything you can on Operation Rush" Spoke Hotch.

"Operation Rush, that sounds like..." Garcia started.

"Yes I know." Said Hotch.

"Ok, but that means I'll have to…ya know." she said with concern in her voice.

"I'm giving you the pass to do it." Said Hotch.

"Okay, give me a second," Garcia said as her fingers began typing rapidly on the keyboard. "Ah ha, got it" she exclaimed, smiling to herself. "Operation Rush appears to have been an International Black Op's detail that dealt with rogue nations and things of that matter. Like the bombings in Peru a little over 4 years ago."

"Can you tell us the Countries involved?" came Rossi's voice over the speakerphone.

"Well, it seems the major players where the USA, Ireland, South Korea and Germany." Answered Garcia.

"Yeah, each nation handpicked 7 of the best in there fields we were to report to a base someplace in Egypt," Said Colon.

"It was disbanded about 3 years ago when some information got leaked out to the media via the internet." As Garcia explained all eyes went to Colon – he nodded.

"A few weeks after the bombing I was discharged after suffering a heart attack. I was in a coma for 3 days." He walked back and forth in the small room, occasionally opening the blinds to peek at his staff.

"Are you still friends with any of the operatives from back than?" Asked Derek.

Colon shook his head, "No, when I left I lost touch with the Units." He stopped and laughed a bit. "Well, most of them".

Reid looked up from the paper he was reading, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Colon just shrugged, "The Irish Black Ops guys, Unit Name, Blaosc, mainly stayed to themselves if they could help it."

"Garcia, can you find out if anybody from any of the units are in the states?" Asked Hotch.

"Yeah, but its going to take ..." Hotch sighed as he knew what she was going to say,

"Some time, thanks Garcia," he said before the line went dead.

"What's that?" Asked Derrick, nodding to a flyer hanging on the wall near the Hall of the Fallen.

The flyer was a yellow and green paper, with a motorcycle, a mustang, and a jaguar coming out of an explosion It said "Atlantic Street Racing" in bold at the top.

"Oh that's a monthly racing event we have here." He said. "Once a month the streets are cleared for a series of drag races, drift and rally racing and sometimes motorcycle's are known to show up."

Derek took down the flyer and asked, "When's the next race?"

"Tomorrow, why you want in?" Colon said.

"I dabble in cars." He smiled. "Save me a spot for the main event." He said as he started dialling his phone making arrangements to have his car brought up.

"Done, that's 3 laps around the outskirts of Atlantic City" Spoke Colin.

"Deal" Derrick said, shaking his hand.

The Next Day...

Today was the day of the Street Race. People from all over Atlantic City were anxiously waiting for the 3 laps around the outskirts. The Mayor gave a speech and the Governor of New Jersey even participated in his own 10 second drag race, which he won.

After a full 4 hours of waiting it was time for the final race. A race that not only came with bragging rights but 5000 dollars to the winner.

Famous rally driver Tanner Foust, is one of the many racers to make an appearance. He is racing for a charity in his '69 deep blue Camaro.

Derek Morgan looked around at the other racers assembled. He had been a junior racer during his college days back when he needed the money. Now he's does it just for the fun. Standing next to a deep green 1968 Dodge Charger, "Morgan" written in white letter across the back window he laughed as he watched Reid try to figure out his car.

"What engine is it?" He asked, popping the hood.

"A V8 turbo and with some special modifications done by yours truly." Said Derek as he put the hood and got ready for the race.

As the crowed meandered about waiting for the race to begin boredom started to set in. Suddenly a smooth engine roar came from the streets behind the crowd. Slowly a Ford Fiesta rally car came into view. On the side of it was an emerald mountain with a giant "M" on it. The car was a smokey grey color and the rims where colored a dark green to match the logo. The engine revved as it pulled up to the starting line before the driver stepped out.

He was the man from earlier. The one that had boarded the bus. Only now his hair wasn't tied in a ponytail, it was hanging loosely around his shoulders. His eyes where covered by aviator glasses.

"Oh my god," Spoke Morgan, "That's Neo Donn."

"Who?" The rest of the team asked in union.

Morgan twirled around to get a better look at the man his eyes going wide with excitement.

"Neo Donn. Famous European Rally Racer, sponsored by Mountain Dew." Morgan said as he turned to face the team. "Won Rally Cup two years ago and was named Drift King last year."

Emily elbowed JJ in the arm and whispered, "I think someone's in love." JJ laughed a little.

Morgan turned around and glared at the girls. "I am not." He said before turning around just in time to see Neo Donn walking towards him.

"Hello" Neo said in a thick Irish made accent.

"Mr. Donn, Derrick Morgan" he said extending his hand for a friendly, albeit over egar greeting. "Huge fan of yours Sir." He said still shaking the man's hand.

Neo nodded at Morgan, "Pleasures all mine Derek Morgan."

Morgan's eyes went wide at the realization that the famous racer knew his name. "Y-You know me Sir?"

Neo nodded his, "I've heard from a mutual friend on your college racing days in the South. Is this the same car you won the Southern Cup with?" He asked pointing to the Dodge behind them. Morgan just stood there with his mouth agape nodding. "Good, then this should be fun." Said Neo, patting Morgan's shoulder as he walked past.

As he walked past JJ their eyes met and she felt shivers go up her spine. All that went through her head was, _'I know you. Buy from where?_' Shaking off that feeling she realized that she couldn't know him. For she knew nobody from Ireland. _'You know him._' Her inner voice all but screamed. _'Who else could have that scar? You saw the jagged marks above and below the glasses. You know who it is._' But the logical part of her mind paid no attention before she was distracted by the start of the race.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Announced local DJ, Ray Charles. "Welcome to the 3 lap circuit race!" The crowd cheered ready to watch such an amazing race. "Settle down, settle down," said Ray to an eager crowd. "Before we begin, allow me to introduce a former professional racer, Derek Morgan." The camera panned over to Morgan who was already behind the driver's wheel of his car.

His eyes grew wide at the DJ's announcement. He opened his door and whispered; "What do I do?" into his mike.

"Smile and wave." Was the reply her heard from Dave in his ear bud. And smile and wave is exactly what he did.

"And I'm sure you all know him from over seas, the Drift King himself…Neo Donn!" Charles announced excitedly to the crowd. The camera panned over to the Irish man as the crowd began chanting, "DK! DK! DK! DK! DK! DK!" Neo just bowed his head in aknowledgement as he put on his helmet and entered the car.

"On your mark..." The race official said. As Morgan gripped his wheel tight. "...Get set..."  
Donn slapped his visor shut. "...GO!" The official yelled and the race was on.

All the cars roared off the start line, save for one; Neo Donn. His car sat there almost as if he were waiting for something. Murmurs went throughout the crowd as the fiesta idled. But then suddenly the engine was revved and the car bolted off the starting line straight into the rest of the pack.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Above the skyline of the city was a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes watching the race from afar. Putting down her binoculars she lifted the radio to her lips and began to speak; "It's a go."

On the other end of the radio was a middle aged man who was whistling a little tune as he worked – strapping bombs to various things. "Roger." He replied though the radio, a hint of his light southern accent could be heard. Pulling out a small triggering device he flipped the switch. This in turn caused a beeping sound to start coming from the various bombs he had just finished placing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morgan had a huge grin on his face that was brought on by the thrill of racing again. He was so caught up in the feeling that he had failed to notice a certain grey car sneaking up on him.

"…and Donn is making his way up to the lead car…" Ray gave the play by play over the loudspeaker.

Morgan looked in his mirror and saw the front bumper of Donn's car. Every time Donn tried to past him Morgan countered the move and was able to block Donn's attempt at a pass.

"I've studied all your moves Donn, you ain't getting pass me!" Said Morgan to himself all the while keeping his eyes on Donn's Fiesta. Just before the second last turn Morgan noticed Donn had vanished into an alley way."What the…?" Morgan began to question before slamming on his breaks and watching as Donn pulled out in front of him.

"It seems that Drift King knows this City well!" Yelled Ray amusement could be heard in his voice.

Morgan just glared at the back of the car before kicking the Charger into gear and rocketing towards his opponent. "It seems the Junior Southern Champion and the Drift King are having there own race her folks!" Ray continued to update the crowd as they cheered on the racers.

Both cars passed the start line signalling the end of the second lap, that meant there was only one lap left before a Champion would be announced.

As the two cars raced down the street side by side Morgan looked to his left to see Donn, taking off his shades and nodding his head at Morgan before accelerating and taking the lead.

Morgan gunned the gas trying to catch up but it was no use. Whenever he got close the Ford would leap ahead a bit more. As the two came around the last corner they spotted a man standing in the middle of the track.

"What the…?" Morgan asked out loud to no one in particular. But before he could break the man hit a switch and bomb after bomb began exploding around the city. Then appearing on the monitor that kept the crowed updated on the race was the woman from earlier.

"We are here to stop the government from taking more lives," She started to explain. "We are here to end the empire and began anew." Morgan just had enough time to drift as the car near him exploded causing him to roll his car. "We are "VERUS PATRIAE" she said with conviction. "And no longer shall we hide." The woman spoke with anger in her voice.

As an ambulance approached Morgan his vision became more faint. Before the blackness could take him he saw Donn on the other side of the blaze, blood dripping from his a gash in his head. He gave Morgan a nod before he got in his Fiesta and drove off into a near by alley. The roar of the smooth engine becoming fainter as the car moved further away.

The next day at the Hospital…

The hospital was a buzz with injured racers. Some on the verge of death because theri car was to close to the bomb. Or worse yet their car was directly over the bomb as it exploded.

Morgan's eyes grew light as they finally opened and Garcia's voice rang through his ears.  
"Oh my god you're awake! GUYS HE"S AWAKE!" Garcia yelled bringing the whole team into the room. They all gave a sigh of relief as they saw him awake.

"Hey Morgan," said Hotch. Morgan nodded before the others could start gushing over him being alive.

"You feeling up to telling us what happened?" Asked David, sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah, I think so." said Morgan as he shifted in the bed trying to get more comfortable. "It was a few seconds after Donn nodded his head at me, a sign of respect," he explained reaching for a glass of water to sooth his dry throat. "Very few racers still use the nod. I only know of 3 others. Anyways as he pulled ahead of me I started to head the bombs going off and next thing I know they were exploding right in front of me."

"Anything else?" Garcia asked her eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, just before I blacked out I saw Donn." Morgan said. "He was bleeding, he gave me another nod got into his car and drove off." Just as Morgan finished recounting his memory Garcia's laptop began to beep.

Pushing some keys her face went pale. "That's not possible." She muttered to herself.

"What isn't?" JJ asked.

Garcia looked at JJ and then down at her laptop and finally back at JJ before she turned to their leader. "Um, Boss you know that thing you wanted me to do?" Garcia asked and Hotch nodded. "Well, it seems we got a match on a sibling, but no direct hit."

"A match to who?" Reid asked.

"On this bomber and the guy that killed JJ's dad." said Garcia. Hotch nodded for her to continue. "The blood sample from the bombing from yesterday and the match is to one Jennifer Grace Jareau" Garcia said the last part quietly looking at JJ as she said her full name.

Quickly all eyes landed on JJ as her eyes went wide and her hand flew to the cross around her neck.


	6. HELP

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm still working on this fic, but my mind is not with it. For, my mind has wondered to that of _Merlin/Morgana_ pairing. I really feel that if I don't get this fic out of my head, then this story won't get updated for awhile.**

**What I'm trying to write is ether a _darkMerlin/Morgana_ , maybe _Merlin_ finally decides to stop being a doormat, and be his own person. He sides with _Morgana_, and together the two see to the downfall of Camelot.**

_**OR**_

**A Romeo/Juliet style thing. The two love each other, but there status's make there love forbidden. Maybe Uther finds out? IDK**

**Now, my main problem is I don't know how to start it off and make it flow good. I have a general idea in my mind, but it won't type on my laptop.**

**_SO_, for all our sakes, any and all merlin readers/authors etc, please review and/or pm so that we don't have to wait long for me to update this fic?**

**Thank you for reading, and help me for all our sakes**

**-AJ**


	7. Ch6

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

JJ just stood there, shocked that they found out and couldn't help but think; 'Now it's only a matter of time before they figure out the reason that I wanted to keep quiet about my brother.'

The BAU members just looked at JJ with confusion in their eyes. "How did I not know bout this?" Was the main question running through the minds of the FBI family.

David, ever the father figure, stepped in front of JJ placing his hands on her shoulders, "Blondie?" He whispered. And that was all it took for JJ. She released the tears and let them fall from her eyes as she left the room. Reid stood and was going to go after her, but Dave stopped him. "She needs to be alone now," was all he said. Reid nodded in understanding and moved going back to the couch.

"Did anybody know?" Morgan asked after a painful silence. The others all confirmed what he'd suspected by saying 'No' or shaking there heads. "Why did she leave us in the dark about this?" Morgan said looking to his boss for direction.

Aaron looked out the door simply replied; "We all have our reasons."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JJ stopped running when she got to the bathroom. Quickly locking the door to insure her privacy she crouched down on the floor and wept for what seemed like ages. "Now they know about you." She whispered as she clutched at her necklace. "It's only a matter of time before they know everything." She whispered aloud as she dropped her head in her hands as another memory from her past resurfaced.

_**Flashback**_

_A younger sad JJ trudged into her house after watching the love of her life disappear from her life. She put one foot in front of the other as she went up the stairs to her room. As soon as she heard the click of the door locking in place she jumped onto her bed and pounded her fists into her pillow, her screams muffled by the soft cushion of feathers._

_'Why does life have to be unfair? Why cant we be together?' These where a few of the thoughts running through her head as she sat up, not caring that she probably looked like crap from crying. Glancing at the necklace he'd given her put a smile on her face. She never knew he had this, instead believing it was buried with their mother._

_"I guess I was wrong." Spoke Jen into the silence of her bedroom. Then breaking the calm her door opened up with a loud creak revealing her father. As he sat down JJ scurried away from him. Her back hitting the wall as she put her head in between her knees as sobs broke from her mouth._

_"JJ, honey," spoke her father in a soft voice. "It's for the best for everybody." He paused looking for the right words. "You'll find somebody else who makes you fell like he did." At this, JJ's head snapped up she had hatred in her eyes._

_"Don't say that!" She said through gritted teeth. "My heart belongs to him and his to me. Forever and always." Her father was about to say something but didn't get the chance as JJ continued now full of anger. "Get out, I HATE YOU!" She yelled before putting her head in her knees again allowing the tears to fall once more. JJ's father just quietly got up and left closing the door behind him._

_JJ sat alone just rocking back and forth whispering 'Forever and Always' over and over and over again. Her hand on the necklace her beloved gave to her._

_**End Flashback**_

JJ was so consumed in her own world that she didn't notice the door to the small bathroom opening. So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that someone was beside her until she felt a hand snake up and down her back to calm her.

"You okay Jen?" JJ brought her head up at the question and blinked back some of the tears that had yet to fall.

"Britt?" JJ asked with a hint of uncertainty. The brown haired girl nodded as she sat closer to her friend. "What's wrong hon?" Brittany asked with sadness in her voice.

JJ said nothing instead she just fingered the black cross with the white rose around her neck. This action of course drew the attention of Brittany's eyes. As Brittany eyed the object, she thought back to the last time she saw it,

_**Flashback**_

_It was the night before Mrs. Jareau had died. JJ and Brittany were both 13 at the time. The young teens were having a movie marathon night and and just getting everything ready. Since JJ was busy, Brittany walked up the stairs to check on Mrs. J. but as soon as she reached her destination she found something she wasn't expecting._

_Kneeling on the floor near the nightstand was JJ's twin brother Anthony. His dirty blonde hair was tied back in a short loose ponytail as he talked to his mother. Brittany noticed that Mrs. J. didn't look well at all, perhaps worse than the last time she'd seen her. Her lips where blue and looked slightly cracked. A purple tinge was visible under her eyes showing just how tired the older woman was, which was to be expected since she hadn't gotten much sleep as of late. Not wanting to intrude Brittany just stood at the door listening to the conversation between mother and son._

_"I love you Mommy." Anthony's soft voice cracking at the word Mommy._

_"I love you to Anthony." Mrs. J. spoke her voice dry but sincere._

_"I don't want you to go." Brittany heard Anthony tell his mother, his voice barely above a whisper now._  
_Brittany watched as Mrs. J. smile at her son before she strained her arms to work at taking off a necklace around her neck. Brittany immediately recognized it as the one Mrs. J. always wore it had a black cross with a white rose on it._

_Handing over the necklace to her son she said; "Give this to the woman who makes you soar. Give it to your soul mate." Anthony nodded but remained quite as he took the offered necklace._

_Deciding to make her presence knowing Brittany knocked before letting herself in. "Hey Mrs. J." she said pulling a chair up to the other side of the bed._

_"Hello Brittany dear you are looking lovely as ever." She said. Brittany nodded a thank you before glancing over at Anthony who was still starting at his hand. His fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white._

_Before Brittany could say anything to the boy, who she considered a brother, she was interrupted by Jen's arrival and the announcement that the popcorn was ready._

_On her way out Brittany placed a kiss on Mrs. J.'s cheek and left mother and son alone but not before seeing the look on Anthony's face that would haunt Brittany forever. The look on his face was unmistakable, it was the look of Revenge._

_**End Flashback**_

As Brittany sat staring at the necklace in JJ's fingers the memories washed over her. She'd always knew about them, she'd helped them with everything but what she didn't know was that he'd given her the necklace.

"I take it you're his soul mate as he's yours?" She asked her best friend. Receiving a nod from Jen in reply. Then without moving without even so much as looking she spoke just above a whisper. "They know I have a brother Britt." Brittany just stared thinking ahead thinking about what this could mean. "It's only a matter of time before they dig deeper and find out about us." JJ said this time looking up with tears flowing like waterfalls.

Brittany hugged her best friend and whispering in her ear; "We'll figure it out. We'll figure it out."

* * *

**Before you go on reviewing what i know ur most likely going to do, i clearly stated in the summary thingy "inbetween lines incest", so ill just ignore any and all flames**

**-AJ**


	8. Timeline

**Timeline ****_of_ key _events_**

AjAjAjAJj

_**April 11th,1978- **_**JJ Born**

_**Febuary 14th,1979 -**_**AJ Born**

_**1991-**_**pic infront of abandonded playground...**** {J-13~ A-12}**

**...Mrs Jareau dies/gives AJ necklace**

_**1995- **_**Car gets hit/AJ whinds up in hospital... {J-17~ A-16}**

**...few weeks later, AJ leaves/gives JJ necklace**

_**1998-**_** AJ joins up military {J-20~ A-19}**

_**2006-**_**bombing of Peru {J-28~ A-27}**

_**2007- **_**leek in "_Operation Rush_", Op shut down**

_**2010-**_**now {J-32~ A-31}**


	9. WN

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I'd like to say that this fic is being written and continued. There's some glitch or something that prevented the revised chapter I sent Dino to get to me, so she'll be sending back the chapter in a week or so...she's visiting family. If i still don't get it, then i'll just post up the ones I wrote, i did two more while waiting.**

**Secondly, im in the process of a new fic for the Narutoverse that's looking promising. SO, if u like naruto, then just be on the look out.**

**Lastly, I was hopeing if there is any House MD lovers who's reading this? If so, listen up please. I really love HAMERON{house/cameron} And I was wondering, if you can, if you could write a multi chap above 5000 word fic that deals with the series finale that aired early this year. Maybe Cameron finds out that House is alive...or maybe Cameron was in on him faking his death. Or, maybe House shows up at Camerons place instead of Wilsons? idk, i just really think there is a promising HAMERON fic imbeaded with the series finale. I'd do it, but I know ill just wind up messing it up and deleting it...and I love HAMERON way to much to do that.**

**So, if you decide to take this up, PM me. If you know of a story thats's HAMERON and is dealing with the series finale, then PM me the name/author of that story...plzzzzzzzzz, I really really want to read a story about the series finale and HAMERON.**

**-AJ**

**ps..who ever takes up the HAMERON series finale thing or leads me to a good fic of HAMERON series finale, ill be forever grateful. And, if they want, i could make a photo cover for one of there stories or profile pic.**

**pps..Again, this story is being continued..just a few things needed to be sort out. So, one way or another, ill be seeing you guys next week.**

**till nxt time...**


	10. ch7

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

On the outskirts of the city was an abandoned train station that use to serve as a hideout for bootleggers in the 30's it was also rumoured to have been owned by the infamous Nucky Johnson, but no one could either prove nor disprove it.

In front of the station was Neo Donn aka Leonardo Doyle aka Anthony Jareau. He put his cane over his shoulders as three tall and muscular men came out from the station glaring manically at at him.

"This is private property, so leave before this turns ugly!" Said the man in the middle who's head was shaven. The other two nodded in agreement cracking there neck this way and that.

AJ stood smirking as he twirled his cane, "Tell your boss that I would like to speak with her." he said stopping his cane and pointing it at the man on the right; a Hispanic guy with short hair.

The shaven head man stepped forward and down the small steps of the station, "I won't ask you again." He warned as the other man, a black guy with no hair, just watched AJ and cracked his knuckles.

AJ smirked again as he planted his walking stick on the ground. "Game on boys." He taunted the men as all three of them charged at him and he charged back.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"So" began Morgan, not really looking forward to this conversation. "Where was this blood that you found?" He asked, looking at the members of his team.

Reid was the one to answer, "Just a few feet from you actually." He said mater of factly.

Morgan's eyes widened at that as he thought back to the race and Neo's head dripping blood. "Are you sure?" he asked and Reid nodded in reply.

Aaron looked to his senior agent, "Why?" He asked.

Morgan looked at his boss for a moment before continuing; "Because that's where Neo Donn was standing as the blood dripped from his head." He explained looking straight at his boss's eyes to allow the other man to see the conviction in his statement.

Hotch's eyes told everybody that he believed what Morgan was saying which set the rest of the team in motion. Garcia sat down on a stool and held Morgan's hand. Dave just stood there thinking, but the tightening of his jaw was evidence that he'd heard what Morgan had said. Reid tightened the hold on his book and Emily just paced back and forth cursing under her breath.

"Okay," said Reid, "It's not like he's the serial killer the "Black Rose" right?" He askedto no in in particular. His eyes gazed above the book when nobody answered him, "Right?" He asked again. They all just stared at each other not daring to say anything.

AJ walked into the station as the three big guys followed behind him their faces and bodies covered in black and blue bruises and more than a few cuts that were bleeding. As AJ sat down in a comfy chair he placed his feet atop the desk in front of him. Looking across from him he saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and large man standing just behind her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Leonardo Doyle," the guy spoke in his southern accent.

_**"An Bás"**_ AJ smirked in reply.

The brunette leaned forward and said; "Or should we address you by your full name; Anthony Jareau?"

The smirk didn't waver on AJ's face as he heard his given name spoken aloud. "My, my Rachel you finally discovered my little secret." AJ replied calmly. "How ever did you figure that out I wonder?"

"Well a girl has to have her secrets." Rachel told him, leaning back in the chair with both hands behind her head. The man with the southern accent started to whistle a little tune to fill the silence.

Standing AJ walked up to a few of the pictures placed in the room. "Let me guess, London a year ago?" He asked pointing to one. "Black guy with green eyes, shaved head with a so-so Scottish accent?" He questioned but didn't turn around as he looked at a picture of Nucky Johnson shaking hands with the man rumoured to be Billy the Kid.

"For someone who knows my little secretes, you sure don't do your homework." Rachel could hear the cockiness in his voice.

"I think Seeley works with him." Whispered the Southern guy.

"No, you think Joe?" Rachel said. Joe just shrugged as he turned around and grabbing a shotgun off the wall and pointing it towards their 'guest.'

As Joe turned around and found himself looking at the end of a custom gun. It looked like an old pirate style gun to him but with a modern twist. At the end of the handle grip was a white rose and the gun itself was black. There was also a 20 round magazine clip the bottom of the pistol.

"Like it?" AJ asked. "My own design." He said quiet proudly. Joe looked at his boss for direction but she was just glaring at AJ. "Yes, Seeley was in my old unit." Spoke AJ. "Who do you think told him to tell you 'bout me?" Rachel just huffed in anger. "I don't want to kill you, I really don't." He shrugged, "But if I have to I will." He said with conviction. "I like what you and your group are doing trying to right all the wrongs." He laughed a bit. "Funny isn't it, how life is?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

AJ turned his gaze to her his eyebrow now raised. "You'll be branded as traitors the gravest capital crime." He paused "Punishable by death." He chuckled a bit, "But a couple hundred years ago...a few guys named Washington, Jefferson and Adams...were branded as traitors by the British. And now they're called patriots. In time, so shall you."

Rachel just shrugged, "If saving lives is a crime, so be it." She spoke.

AJ grinned as he lowered his pistol as he tapped the cane on the floor, "I need a favour." He said more as a statement than a question.

"Which is?" Rachel asked as AJ plopped down on the chair and put his arm behind his head grinning.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

"Yes?" He answered is phone catching the attention of the team.

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"Lillian Hanson of Interpol Agent." She paused. "We found a man from an old unit that used to work with the Blasco's."

"Go on." Hotch stated simply.

"His name is Lieutenant Daniel Teddy Long and he is currently being held at the AC Prison for 3 murders."

"Okay thank you." Hotch said, hanging up. "Lieutenant Daniel Long is being held at the AC Prison and it appears he has worked with Blasco."

"Daniel Teddy Long?" Justin asked and Hotch nodded, "I know him, I'm coming with you."

"Reid, I want you to stay here with Garcia, Emily and Morgan" Hotch said as he turned towards the door nearly running JJ and Brittany.

"Where coming as too." JJ said leaving no room for argument. Hotch looked into her eyes for a moment and realized that she wouldn't be taking no for an answer mearly nodded as the group headed towords the door.

"Do you think JJ will be alright?" Garcia asked her eyes full of unshed tears.

"We'll see when they get back" Emily said.


	11. Ch8

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

We find AJ climbing a fire escape to the top of an abandoned apartment, a duffel bag slung over his back with a file in his hand. He glanced around when he heard a cat meow, but smiled when he saw it. Its body was amber with a few spots of black and all four legs were black as well. Its right ear had a piece missing, most likely from another cat in an alley way. Two big yellow eyes stared at him and AJ stared back. He got on the roof and kneeled as he inched towards the cat, his hand ready on his custom pistol.

"Hey buddy, I ain't going to hurt ya" Spoke AJ as he inched closer and closer until he was a couple inches away. He reached out his hand, but stopped just an inch or so from the cats face. The cat tilted its face and meowed. "It's okay" Whispered AJ. He laughed a bit as the cat nudged his hand and then started to lick his fingers. Picking him up AJ went to the little door on top of the roof. He put the cat down and then tossed his duffel bag beside and heaved his heavy self up and over. He rolled onto his back and laughed a bit as the cat laid down on his belly.

"What shall I name you?" He said, looking straight into the cats eyes. "How bout Sky?" The cat purred in agreement. "Good, now if you'll excuse me" He picked up Sky and set him down as he pulled over his duffel bag as he opened up the file in his hands. In there was a picture of a man.

He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. On the right side of his neck was a sword and on the left a cross. At the bottom of the page was the name of the person. "Lt Dan Long of the British Secret Service," AJ said to himself as he pulled out a case from the bag. "I'll let you speak a bit, but then your mine." He opened up the case and sighed in satisfaction. "Hello old friend" AJ spoke as he took out everything.

A sky grey barrel, a black suppressor, a 10 round magazine and a charcoal grey frame. He put the parts together and smiled as he placed the weapon on his duffel. It was his custom sniper rifle that he had gotten when he moved to Ireland. A .338 Lupua Magnum calibre AWM L115A3 sniper rifle, like the one used by Corpal Craig Harison for the longest kill shot in history. His was unique in that it was a hybrid of the bolt action and semi auto. It took five in the clip and one in the chamber. But, with a push of the safety, it turned into the semi auto 10 in the clip, one in the chamber. On the side of the frame was engraved "Forever & Always" In a gothic style font. When he was in the Irish Forces, his unit was the only unit that used the AWM L115A3 for there snipers. Those being himself and two others. The three of them liked the feel and movement better then the AI 96 Sniper.

He smiled as Sky jumped into his lap. "Now, we wait" He said, petting the cat. "She had better make that call from the window room" AJ uttered under his breath.

-

==In SUV==

The whole team was silent as they drove pass the calming sea.

"Do you wanna hear it from me?" JJ whispered. Reid looked to his right as he was in the middle of JJ and Brittney in the backseat.

"If you want to," Reid said. "It's your choice" JJ nodded as she looked out the window.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did," she whispered. "I was 13 and he was 12, when we took this." She pulled out the photo of her and AJ in front of the playground. She handed it to Reid as he took it gently, careful not to tare or bend it. "It was the day that we found out our mother was dieing...we didn't mean it, we didn't mean for any of it." She sniffled her sobs as she retold the tale, like it was happening now.

Flashback JJ's POV

"When we found out 'bout mom, we both ran to the one place we both felt safe..."

"She cant die" I whispered as Anthony held me, his head buried in my hair. We where sitting in the sandbox, we used to build castles and draw hearts with our names when we where younger.

"She won't Jen, she's as stubborn as you." Anthony told me chuckling at his own little joke. I laughed a bit at him trying to calm me, but it didn't work.

I cried and cried some more till I couldn't anymore. I picked up my head as I sniffled a bit, "Sorry" patting the small wet spot I made.

Anthony chuckled, "Even older siblings need a shoulder to cry on." He looked into my eyes and me his. "We didn't mean for it to happen, even if people thought otherwise. If not for our eyes and skin, people would've thought we where together or would be, but we weren't. Not 'till then."

"Our lips found each other and we leaned in, wanting more and wanting it now." He stopped the kiss just as soon as it started. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "You've no idea how long I wanted to do that" He told me. I just smiled and pecked him.

End Flashback

"After that, we snuck around with a few dates at the movies" JJ said. "As we got older, our dates got sweeter." Brittany patted her best friends shoulder in comfort.

"I helped them out," Britt whispered. "Made sure no one knew anything, helped set up things." She sighed as she hung her head. "Apparently daddy Jareau found out cause Anthony was in a crash when he was 16, and the SUV that hit him had Interpol plates." JJ nodded when Reid looked at her.

"I recognized the plate numbers Reid" JJ whispered. "I knew it was my father or a buddy of his". Reid gave JJ the photo then pulled her into a hug. "A few weeks after he was discharged from the hospital, he left and I haven't heard from him since then."

Reid whispered, "'Till now." JJ nodded as Hotch and Justin glanced at each other in the front seat.


	12. Ch9

**This fic now has a Beta, dino-dog83. Thanx go out to dino**

* * *

Anthony laughed at the sleeping kitten as he kept on looking at the building across from where he was. It was the AC Prison. The prison was an old one, its red color fading into a brick shade of orange. There was a few holes here and there from previous attempts to escape or break in the prison. Every and all attempts failed.

Anthony looked below as he saw a SUV with FBI plates enter the garage. He petted Sky as he placed his rifle in its proper position and lined the cross hairs with the window that they where supposed to be interviewing Lt Dan. Sure enough, 4 minutes later in came the prisoner and the agents, but the last person that came in made Anthony drop his rifle. "It cant be, not here" He said. He looked through the scope, and sure enough there was his sweet older sister. Anthony just steadied his breath, like he was told in the Black Op's Sniper program, and just went with it. "She'll find out sooner or later" He looked at Sky, "I guess its sooner rather then later." The cat purred as Anthony placed the clip into the sunlight.

The team got out of there SUV and a female in her late 50's greeted them. "Hi, Jenny Price," She introduced her self. "I'm the Warden" Aaron made the intros and Jen led them to the room. Outside the door, Hotch turned to his team.

"JJ, Justin and I will go in." He said putting in an ear piece and gave a radio to Reid. "Reid, stay here read his body language behind the mirror and tell me if he's lying." Reid nodded. "Brittany, go with Reid."

Brittany looked at her best friend, and she smiled and nodded. "Okay." Reid and Britt hugged JJ then went into the steel door that led to the other room.

Justin opened the wooden door and they came to an old worn down room. The wallpaper was hanging from the walls as the floorboards creaked as the team walked into the room. One window was on the wall that faced an apartment. Justin pulled up a chair beside Dan and sat down, placing the file on the desk.

"Hello Daniel," Justin spoke. The man in question raised his eyes as they met Justin's, and a smiled spread on the ex Lt's face.

"Ahh, hello to you to Sgt Colon, or is it Chief now?" Daniel asked, his head going down to look at the floor. "You're here about the bomb and murder of Mr Jareau." He spoke, his head moving to face JJ but not stopping. He looked at the desk and floor instead.

"Yes, we are." Hotch said as he crossed his arms.

The former Lt laughed a bit and said, "Well, before we continue I need to tell you something."

"What?" Hotch asked.

Dan's head came up and met JJ's blue orbs. "Before the day is out, two people will die." He leaned back as the cuffs jingled.

Hotch and Colon met each others eyes as they shrugged, "What can you tell us bout Neo Donn?" Colon asked.

Dan's face went to one of confusion, "Who?" He asked. Hotch opened his folder and took out a picture of the Drift King finals, with Neo Donn being bathed in beer.

"Ahh, him" Spoke Dan, "That's Nardo Doyle, commanding sniper of the Irish Black Op's unit." Dan said. His eyes wondered back to JJ's as he smiled, "And you must be Jen." At the mention of that name, JJ's eyes went wide. "He used to go on and on about a girl he left behind that had blonde, blue eyes and was a bit on the short side." His eyes went up and down JJ's figure. "You fit the description." Dan whistled as he raised his eyebrows. He knew he was going to die soon, so why not have a bit of fun.

Dan leaned forward as he rested his head on his knuckles. "He went by the name of An Bás, a force of the shadows."

"An Bás means The Death or Reaper in Irish" Reid said into the radio.

"He was the one who leaked the info that shut down the Op four years back." Dan said. He shrugged as he said, "As to why he went rogue..."

"Tell us what you know" Hotch said as he slapped his hands on the table.

"Now, why should I do that?" Dan asked, looking at JJ then Colon then Hotch.

"Because if you don't," Colon spoke, "I can make prison a hell of a lot worse for you."

_**Outside of the building Anthony steadied his breath and adjusted himself in his perch atop the adjacent building. Putting the clip into his gun he waited.**_

Dan just smiled as he leaned forward. "I'm going to hell anyway."

_**Anthony took the safety off and squeezed the trigger sending a round through the window, onto the table. This shot was designed to get Hotch to move out of the way.**_

As the bullet impacted the table, Hotch scrambled to the ground as he readied his weapon while Brittany radioed for back up.

_**Anthony eased the bolt action rifle so it'd be ready for another shot. Firing another round, this time he found his true target; Dan's heart, the shot killing him almost instantly on impact.**_

As the second bullet hit Dan, Reid and Britt rushed in to get the other three out of there.

_**Anthony smiled as he packed up his rifle and left, his new kitten following him down the alley to where he parked his car.**_

After realizing there would be no more shots JJ moved to Dan's side to check his injuries. She shook her head, indicating his death to the others in the room. "He's dead." She confirmed as Britt hugged her tightly.

Reid looked puzzled as something dawned on him, "Hey guys" He spoke. The others looked at him, "Assuming he was talking about one of them being him, who's the other body we should see?" The question was a good one. And, it was one that needed answers fast.

_**Anthony punched his rally car as he left skid marks, his destination being the office for the newspaper.**_

We find ourselves at the Atlantic News Office where an older gentleman was crouched down, getting something out of a safe. His head was shaved and he was wearing a grey blue suit. He turned and his face indicated he was in his late 60's early 70's. He sat down behind his desk as he faced the door to his office, placing a colt atop his desk.

* * *

**okay..few things i need to get outta the way.**

**First, im going to go on a little break with THIS story. I've reacently started to loose my...i guess you could call it fire? for this story. So, before that fire burns out, im just going to write the rest of the chapters and then ither post em one by one, or all in one go.**

**Secondly, dino receantly told me she'd be away for awhile. So, if there happens to be a new chapter within the next month..which depending on how bored i am, may happen...thats by me unless stated otherwise.**

**So, yeah. Unless i get to bored, this fic wont be updated till ither Octoberish, or when i finish the rest of the chapters. Depends on which happens first.**

**till next time**

_**aj3kyll **_


	13. Ch10

**The rest of the chapters are by me and are the final ones. Thanks to dino-dog83 for being my beta..it's been an honor**

* * *

Hotch quickly got on the phone and called Garcia.

_"Yeah boss man?"_ Garcia answered in her usual greeting.

"Penelope, I need you to track any and all names associated with Op Rush and crosscheck those names with anyone within the tristate area" Aaron said as Reid tried to comfort JJ.

"_Okay"_ Garcia whispered as she got her pink and black laptop out of her bag.

"Hows he holding up?" Hotch asked with a tone of worry. Penelope glanced at Morgan who was sound asleep and Emily who was reading a magazine, but was obviously listening in.

_"Morgans doing okay. He'll pull through"_ Garcia reassured her boss. "Yeah I know" Hotch sighed at the other end. "Hotch, you might wanna see this" The voice of Colon rang from the other end. "I gotta go, keep me posted" Aaron told Garcia as he placed his phone in his pocket and ran to where Colon was.

"What is it Cheif?" Hotch asked. Colon pointed to the TV and thats when he heard it

"_...in other news, a threat of 4 bombs around the city has just came in. All are advised to stay indoors until the police have the situation under control"_ Spoke the voice of the Anchor man. Brittany turned down the volume as the noise faded into the background.

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it. "_Did you just see the news?" _Came the voice of Emily as Morgan groaned in the background

"Yes, I did and I feel that you should go and see what you can do to help out" Hotch said. "_What about Morgan_?" Em whispered, but Morgan heard as he groaned on the other end "_yeah, what bout ME"_

Hotch sighed as he told Em to bring Morgan due to his bomb expertise and to leave Garcia there so she could figure out who the other person was in a calm environment...or at least calmer then what would be outside.

_"Okay, and what will you be doing?"_ Emily asked. "Ill figure something out" Hotch said as he put his phone back inside his jacket pocket and turned towards his team.

JJ and Britt was sitting on the couch, hugging eachother. Reid was pacing back and forth while muttering under his breath. Colon was just leaning on a wall, banging the back of his head against the wall.

**At the newspaper office**

The old man picked up his colt off the desk as he checked to make sure the bullets were there, cause knowing his old age, they wouldnt. Luckily they were.

He didn't even look up as he said, "You can come in now Leonardo"

Anthony Jareau came into the office with his custom pistol at his side, the kitten from the alley way jumping on the old mans desk. As the old man went to pet the kitten, the cat hissed and scratched. "He's loyal..unlike some people I know" AJ said as he placed the muzzle of his pistol to the old mans left temple.

"Now, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now" AJ spoke with venom in his mouth. Before the old man could talk, AJ punched his face hard, leaving a bruise around his left eye. "I trusted you, i looked up to you. But, guess what I found when I discovered the list of the men who had me and my men destroy that warehouse in Peru for the need to control the drug cartel" AJ said as he cocked the pistol. "Your name, General Jason Grant along with several war hero's...or uses to be war hero's"

"Now, Leo let me explain.." Grant said with both hands patting the air. AJ smacked him again while yelling shut up.

"I though I could trust you. You were my mentor, the father I never had. But you kill innocents for what?" He spoke as he squatted down. "Money? Power? What about honor. What bout no man left behind." AJ asked.

Grant chuckled a bit, "Your one to talk about no man left behind. You leeked the info that got most upper management fired or killed. Where's the honor in betraying your comrades for the people who would never understand what it means to kill or be killed? To be the top dog?" He chuckled again before clutching his stomach in pain as AJ's foot kicked it.

"I'll tell you why. Because your sorry excuse of an ass is no better then theres. They at least have the guts to face things head on" AJ nearly yelled as his nostrils flared. "I thought that when i'd come home i'd have someone. But that died when you had us bomb Peru You had me order the killings of innocent lives"

"So, now what?" Grant asked as he struggled to get up onto his chair. "You learned the truth. Your nearly done killing the top dogs of this bombing. Are you going to kill me now?" Grant asked.

AJ laughed as he shook his head, holstering his pistol as he set down a recorder that as flashing green. "No. Your not worth the bullet. I'll let fate decide on your death" AJ said as he turned to leave. But before he did he placed a black rose on the desk. Sky swiped at Grant and then followed AJ down the staircase.

Grant just held his colt as his eyes focused on the flashing light.

**Back with the team.**

"So, what do we know?" Hotch asked as he paced back and forth.

"We know that a Serial Killer calling himself the black rose was responsible for a major leek four years ago. We also know that he's trained in the art of explosives and is an excellent marksman. It wouldn't shock me if the bombs come back as the same one from a week ago or from the race." Reid said.

"We also know that he is somehow connected with the faction known as "true patriots" and that the killer is most likely JJ's brother" Colon said.

Hotch answered his ringing phone and then shut it after a small talk. "It seems that the other person is most likely a retired general who runs the paper, a Mr Grant. And that the bombs where threatened via a letter with the letters TP"

"TP..true patriots. Thats the english translation of that faction from the race, this may be them" Reid said.

"Colon, Britt and myself will go to the bomb HQ. JJ and Reid go check on this Mr Grant lead" Hotch said as they all ran out through the doors into the SUV's and raced towards there destinations...there sirens blazing red and blue.


	14. Ch11

JJ and Reid raced through the alley ways to get to the news office building after discovering five minutes in that the city was in chaos and that there was no way they'd get there in time. Finally they got there as they quickly jumped out the SUV, leaving the engine running as they pulled there pistols out and entered the building carefully.

"Hello, anyone here?" Reid yelled. JJ looked over and around the desks and what not, turning over a few papers on the ground to see what they were. "Anything?" Reid asked JJ over his shoulder.

JJ shook her head no. "Lets check the second floor" She suggested as they eased there way up step by step. "Hello?" Reid asked again as he put his hand through his hair. A trait he does when nervous JJ noticed as she shook her head a bit.

The two agents went room by room, making sure they were all clear before coming to a closed door with "**Grant, J" **on the front in silver. "This must be the other person" JJ noted as Reid eased open the door, JJ covering his back.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" An old gruff voice spoke as the two agents opened the door all the way to find Grant in his chair still, his eyes glazing at the rose on his desk.

"Mr Grant?" Reid asked. "My name is Spencer Reid, im with the FBI. This is Jennifer Jareau" At the mention of Jareau, his head left the rose as his eyes focused on JJ.

"Ah, finally the tragedy of the rose is known" He said as he chuckled a bit. "Your Jen aren't ya?" He asked. JJ nodded her head a bit as she brought her gun down, but Reid kept his up. "Nardo, or I guess AJ, wouldn't shut up bout ya. Said how you were soulmates and what not when me and he where training."

JJ's eyes winded a bit, "You mean you trained with my brother?" She asked.

Grant narrowed his eyes a bit, "Brother? Ahh, now i see the pure tragedy. Let me guess, small town? Didn't take to well to the taboo relationship you two shared and he left to protect you?" JJ nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yes, i trained him. Taught him all he knows before he left the states to join Ireland." He said/answered JJ's question.

He cocked his colt as he placed it on the table, his free hand pressing stop on the recorder. "You'll find out why our nation will become anew on here. I'm not proud of what I did or didn't do, but i'd do it all over again if i was given the option." He said as he placed the colt to his temple.

"This new era shall be like no other. How you deal with it shall become the strength or weakness of the nation" Were his final words as he pulled the trigger, the bullet going through his skull in a clean shot.

JJ and Reid holstered there guns as Reid picked up his phone just as JJ's rung. "Hello?" JJ answered. "Yes this is she"

"Yeah, Hotch we may have a problem" Reid said as he picked up the recorder and put it in a bag. "_what is it?" _Hotch asked as the sounds of yelling and crashes came from the other end.

"For one, Grant just took his own life infront of JJ and me. And two, he said something on how our nation will become anew or something like that and that how we deal with it shall become its strength or weakness." Reid answered as he picked up the old colt. "_what do you think he meant by that?" _Hotch asked. "I don't know Ill ask JJ" Reid said as he turned around to ask the blonde haired girl, but found no one. "Umm, boss we may have another problem"

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked as Colon braked hard, coming to a stop at the HQ.

_"jj's gone. she stepped out to take a call and now she's gone" _Reid told his boss through the phone.

Hotch cursed under his breath as Britt and Colon talked to the person in charge. "Find her Reid, i don't care how" He told his underlin as he snapped his phone shut, going to meet whoever was in charge.

"Special Agent Hotchner" He introduced himself to the dirty blonde haired woman.

"Amy Garcia, i met two of your agents during that earlier bombing" Amy shook hands with Hotch. "Where doing all we can to find these four bombs, but we don't even know if this is a real threat." Colon yelled at one of his Officers on duty to keep the civilians back as Britt shook her head, "Its real alright, i can tell you that much."

"May I see the letter?" Hotch asked Amy. She nodded her head as she took out a folded bag from her back pocket, handing it to him.

**"Dear Government Officials,**

**I make no threats nor ransom demand. What I say now is true and you should prepare. Around the true "Sin City" there are four bombs in total. I shall not reveal where they are or when they shall explode, cause that would be telling. Just know the day of judgment is here and we are the hammer.**

**happy hunting,**

**TP"**

Hotch passed it to Britt and she Colon. "Any ideas on where the four bombs could be Cheif?" Hotch asked Colon. He shook his head, "The Sin City may be a reference. Perhaps at least one bomb is in a Casino or something thats been here since the Prohibition Era?"

"Amy, have your men look at the Casinos, Bars anything that has to do with the Prohibition or is a direct aftermath of the Prohibition" Hotch stated. Amy nodded as she left and started barking orders. "Now, we wait" Hotch spoke as the three of them walked around, helping where needed.

**AjAjAjAj**

JJ ran into the AtlanticCare Hospital and ran straight to the room the person on the phone said. When she got there, she didn't know weither to be angry, sad, happy or all three. For, in the room was her brother..her soulmate. He had bruises around his torso and head with a few scratches and scrapes on his arms.

"Miss Jareau?" JJ heard a male voice behind her. She turned to see a doctor with a shaved head. She slowly nodded her head. "It appears that your brother got hit in the rush of chaos to get out of town by a truck or suv. He's stable and should be wakeing up in a few minutes if you'd liked to talk to him."

JJ nodded her thanks as she slipped into the room, closing the blinds to the see through glass doors as she pulled up a chair and sat beside her brother..taking his hand in both of hers. She smiled as his eyes began to flutter open to reveal the sea green eyes she fell in love with.


	15. Ch12

"Hey" JJ whispered as he started to blink his eyes to get adjusted to the room. "Jen?" He asked in an unsure voice. JJ nodded as she kissed his hand, "It's me AJ, im here and where one again" She spoke with tears in her eyes. AJ chuckled a bit, "I we'd see eachother again. Just never thought it'd be under these conditions." He confessed as he lifted his arm and with a shakey hand wiped away a few of the tears falling down JJ's face.

"So, its true then? Your the Black Rose" JJ asked, her voice cracking. He nodded his head, "I did it for those innocent lives I was forced to kill. I did it for making me having to leave you. I did it cause of all the bs we have to deal with thanks in total to the higher ups." AJ spoke, trying to make JJ see his reason on becoming who he is.

JJ nodded her head in understanding. "You know once they find out where I am they'll have you arrested?" JJ said. Her brother shrugged his shoulders like he knew his fate. "At least I got to see you before then" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

JJ couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in a pressed her lips to his, which he eagerly allowed her access to his mouth. Now, they weren't the brother and sister they where born as. Now, they where the soulmates that they where fated to be. They kissed hungrily at the other, trying to savior eachother before they where pulled away from eachother once more.

**Back with Hotch**

Reid ran to his boss. "I found JJ. I sent Morgan and Emily to the Hospital since theres not much else for them" He told Hotch, which he just nodded. "Any luck with the bombs?"

"We narrowed the field to one being at the train station and one being in a place thats been here since the prohibition. We don't know about the other two." Britt said.

Reids eyes widened as he did his little thing in the air with his fingers before coming back to earth. "Check the boardwalk" Reid said. "We are, every and all buildings on there." Amy spoke. Reid shook his head, "No, literally the boardwalk. Its been here since the prohibition and is one of the icons of the city"

Amy nodded as she turned around and spoke into her walkie.

"Well thats two if your right Reid, what of the other two?" Hotch asked as he tilted his head. "Well, we have a train station and the boardwalk. They bombed the roads at the Race and the black rose bombed the police HQ" At that, his eyes widened as he turned around and ran to the SUV. "One of the bombs is at the Hospital" He yelled. Hotch, Colon and Britt ran to the SUV as well.

**At Hospital**

JJ sighed in content as she pressed her forehead to her soulmates. "I'm going across the street to get something to eat. When I get back we are going to catch up" AJ nodded, to tired to argue as JJ got up and left.

As soon as she left, a man walked in. He started whistling a tune as he sat down beside AJ.

_Flashback-Train Station_

_"Simple. Three things from you and return you get three things from me" AJ spoke with a flint in his eyes._

_"What are your terms?"Rachel asked in an angry tone._

_"First, i need all the info on a certain inmate being held up at the prison. Second, i need you to call your friend at Interpol and tell her to call Hotchner, I want them to know.." Rachel cut him off, "You do know that you'll most likely see your sister right?"_

_AJ shrugged his shoulders, "Flip of the coin love." He said._

_"I'll call my buddy's from my unit and give you and you alone command over them when you take over this nation. I'll also allow you to live seeing as I have this place wired with my own explosives. Last, but not least, i'll tell you all you want to know of the inner workings of the corrupt government that I have knowledge of."_

_If looks could kill then AJ would've been dead ten times over from the glare Rachel was sending him. "Whats the third favor?" Joe asked._

_End Flashback_

"You sure you want this?" Joe asked AJ as he tuned his tone to a soft melody whistle. AJ nodded as Joe took a syringe of morphine and a few other drugs and stabbed AJ in the arm. "It was an honor" Joe spoke as he left the room, his melody whistle echoing around the room as AJ's eyes slowly began to fall.

**Outside Hospital**

Emily slammed on the breaks as she quickly got out, followed by Morgan. Morgan spotted JJ at a small diner as he ran to her. "JJ" He yelled as tried to get her attention. Said blonde turned to see who was calling her just before the Hospital exploded into a million tiny shattered pieces. JJ turned around, dropping her drink as she started to run only to be held back by Morgan.

"NO, LET ME GO" JJ yelled, tears going down her face. "AJ...AJ" She yelled over and over again over the burning fire, her voice cracking as she fell to her knees.

Hotch, Britt, Colon and Reid showed up. JJ got up and ran into Britt, muttering over and over that he was dead.

"Amy said that there has been three other bombings around the city just after this one. It appears we are now on the brink of war" Hotch spoke. No sooner did he say that did a voice via speakers rang throughout the city.

"**This is only the beginning of the end. Nations are born from traitors and are destroyed by traitors. This time we shall make sure were the last traitors to have to betray there nation to rebuild anew. Today is the day that we have justice"**The voice was Rachel.

Hotch, Reid, Colon, Emily, Morgan, Britt and JJ looked at the burning building. All wondering when this war started and who would come out on top in the end...

* * *

_**There you have it. The end of ****Black Rose.**_


	16. End Letter

_**this is something that i'll be hopefully doing at the end of all my multifics. so, hear goes nothing...**_

**To all the readers/reviewers/faviroters etc I would like to say thank you for your support and for reading this fic in the first place. **

**When I first started this fic I was kind of scared no one would like it, but im glad that at least a handful of people like this story and allowed me to continue it. So for that, you have my thanks.**

**I planned the ending, more or less, since the first chapter. So, yes the end game was to have bombings and to kind of leave you guessing on what happens next. And before you go on with the cliffhanger ending, i've read fanfics that have left you hanging with a more vague ending..so me no care.**

**As of now I have no plans for a Sequel, but that may change one day. Having said that, if you would like to try your hands at doing a Sequel for this story, or even a Prequel..then PM me with the idea you have and we'll go from there.**

**Again, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**till next time,**

_**~aj3kyll**_

**also, for those who read Harry Potter fanfics..please give a try at reading my other fic _Liddell_, you never know you may like it.**


End file.
